d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf Rogue 3 / Wizard 3 / Arcane Trickster 3
Caddien CR9 Female Elf Rogue 3/Wizard 3/Arcane Trickster 3 CE Medium Humanoid Init 4 (+4 Dex); Senses low-light vision; Listen +12, Spot +12 Languages Common, Elven, Gnoll, Orc ---- AC 16, touch 14, flat-footed 12 hp 29 (9HD) Immune to sleep Fort +3 Ref +11 Will +8 ---- Speed 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee quarterstaff +5 (1d6+1) Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +4; Grp +5 Special Atk sneak attack +3d6 and impromptu sneak attack 1/day Wizard Spells Memorized (CL 6, +5 melee touch, +8 ranged touch) 3rd--hold person (DC 15/W) protection from energy (DC 15/F) 2nd--scorching ray (x2), cat's grace (DC 14/W) 1st--disguise self, mage armor (DC 13/W), true strike, ray of enfeeblement (x2) 0--acid splash, daze (DC 12/W), detect magic, detect poison ---- Abilities Str 12, Dex 18, Con 11, Int 15, Wis 8, Cha 10 SQ low-light vision, immunity to sleep, elf traits, low-light vision, trapfinding, evasion, trap sense +1, familiar and ranged legerdemain 1/day Feats Alertness, Empower Spell, Improved Unarmed Strike, Iron Will, Track Skills Balance +10 (+6 ranks, +4 dex), Concentration +9 (+9 ranks), Decipher Script +12 (+10 ranks, +2 int), Disable Device +13 (+11 ranks, +2 int), Escape Artist +12 (+8 ranks, +4 dex), Forgery +8 (+6 ranks, +2 int), Knowledge (Arcana) +12 (+10 ranks, +2 int), Listen +12 (+5 ranks, -1 wis, +6 racial, +2 alertness), Move Silently +10 (+6 ranks, +4 dex), Open Lock +11 (+7 ranks, +4 dex), Search +15 (+7 ranks, +2 int, +6 racial), Spot +12 (+5 ranks, -1 wis, +6 racial, +2 alertness)(+15 in bright light), Swim +8 (+7 ranks, +1 str). Possessions +1 padded armor, quarterstaff, 2x pearl of power (level 2), potion of heroism, 11 pp, 10 gp, 12 sp, 15 cp, 9395 gp in other assets. Spellbook Wizard: spells prepared plus: 0--arcane mark, dancing lights, disrupt undead, flare, ghost sound, light, mage hand, mending, message, open/close, prestidigitation, ray of frost, read magic, resistance, touch of fatigue 1st--erase, expeditious retreat, floating disk, grease 2nd--false life 3rd--explosive runes Spell Book value: 2150 gp. ---- Personal Info: Background: Assassin, Ht: 4' 11", Wt: 116lbs, Hair: Black, Eyes: Green, Age: 136. ---- Sneak Attack (Ex): Any time Caddien's opponent is denied her Dexterity bonus to AC, or if a she flanks her opponent, she deals an extra 3d6 points of damage. Impromptu Sneak Attack: Caddien can declare one melee or ranged attack she makes to be a sneak attack (the target can be no more than 30 feet distant if the impromptu sneak attack is a ranged attack). The target of an impromptu sneak attack loses any Dexterity bonus to AC, but only against that attack. The power can be used against any target, but creatures that are not subject to critical hits take no extra damage (though they still lose any Dexterity bonus to AC against the attack). Elf Traits: Caddien is immune to magic sleep spells and effects and has a +2 racial bonus on saves against enchantment spells or effects. She has low-light vision (can see twice as far as a human in low-light conditions) and is entitled to a Search check when within 5 feet of a secret or concealed door as though actively looking for it. As an elf, she has Martial Weapon Proficiency (composite longbow, composite shortbow, longbow, longsword, and rapier) as bonus feats and a +2 racial bonus on Listen, Spot, and Search checks (already figured into the statistics given above). Trapfinding: Caddien can use the Search skill to find traps with Search DCs higher than 20. Evasion (Ex): If exposed to any effect that normally allows a character to attempt a Reflex saving throw for half damage, Caddien takes no damage with a successful saving throw. Trap Sense (Ex): Caddien has a +1 bonus on Reflex saves to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks by traps. Caddien`s hawk familiar: hp 14 Ranged Legerdemain (Su): Caddien can perform one of the following class skills one time per day at a range of 30 feet: Disable Device, Open Lock, or Sleight of Hand. Working at a distance increases the normal skill check DC by 5, and she cannot take 10 on this check. Any object to be manipulated must weigh 5 pounds or less. ---- Tactics & Background Caddien is an arcane hitman - get into position, disguise himself as someone else, and drop some ray spells on the victim. Hit and run tactics, and keeping out of trouble are his specialties. category:CR 9 category:Rogue category:Wizard category:Elf